Wireless networks are ubiquitous and are commonplace indoors and becoming more frequently installed outdoors. Wireless networks transmit and receive information utilizing varying techniques. For example, but not by way of limitation, two common and widely adopted techniques used for communication are those that adhere to the Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards such as the IEEE 802.11n standard and the IEEE 802.11ac standard.
The IEEE 802.11 standards specify a common Medium Access Control (MAC) Layer which provides a variety of functions that support the operation of IEEE 802.11-based wireless LANs (WLANs). The MAC Layer manages and maintains communications between IEEE 802.11 stations (such as between radio network cards (NIC) in a PC or other wireless device(s) or stations (STA) and access points (APs)) by coordinating access to a shared radio channel and utilizing protocols that enhance communications over a wireless medium.
IEEE 802.11ax is the successor to IEEE 802.11ac and is proposed to increase the efficiency of WLAN networks, especially in high density areas like public hotspots and other dense traffic areas. IEEE 802.11ax will also use orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA). Related to IEEE 802.11ax, the High Efficiency WLAN Study Group (HEW SG) within the IEEE 802.11 working group is considering improvements to spectrum efficiency to enhance system throughput/area in high density scenarios of APs (Access Points) and/or STAs (Stations).